Tradición de Navidad
by Allyselle
Summary: Durante algunos años, Harry ha pasado la nochebuena entre recuerdos, nostalgia y soledad. Ha sido suficiente, al menos hasta ese año. Porque sus pensamientos y corazón siguen corriendo hacia la misma persona. Ese también es el caso de Draco, cuyas inseguridades salen a flote. Un par de palabras y un poco de nieve podrían marcar el inicio de una nueva tradición.


**Disclaimer: **lo único que me pertenece aquí es mi amor por la navidad, por los personajes y el fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Feliz Navidad! Vamos, que de verdad creí que no les daría nada este año, jajaja. Pero después de unas semanas me dije que ya era suficiente de hacer el vago y me dispuse a escribir. Con una playlist pequeñita y mucho amor navideño, salió esto. Me gustaría recomendar las cuatro canciones que me acompañaron mientras escribía este monstruito festivo: Toothbrush de DNCE; Lovebug de los Jonas Brothers; Dancing with our hands tied y New Year's day de Taylor Swift.

Nuevamente, Feliz Navidad. Aquí mi regalo.

* * *

**Tradición de Navidad**

-Harry… Harry… -su nombre empezó a atravesar despacio la nebulosa de su mente. Sin embargo, la forma en que las sábanas se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo y el calor remanente de una satisfactoria noche de sueños lo hacían ignorar el llamado, cada vez más cercano-. ¡Harry! –Intentó cubrirse más con la almohada, buscando ignorarlo como si de un mosquito insistente se tratase, pero la alegre risa que provocó ese movimiento lo hizo desistir de inmediato-. Estás despierto y el desayuno está listo. ¿O me dejarás comer solo? –quería seguir jugando al desentendido hasta que el dueño de esa socarrona voz tuviera que tirarse sobre él para obligarlo a levantarse, pero la avidez de verlo le ganó.

Como cada mañana que habían compartido juntos hasta ese día, Harry se tomó un momento para embeberse de la maravillosa estampa que era tener a Draco Malfoy frente a él vistiendo nada más que ropa interior y su camiseta. Como supuso, el chico sonreía apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Debía haberse peinado con los dedos, porque su cabello no era un completo desastre, aunque conservaba algunos mechones rubios fuera de lugar que le daban una apariencia casual y encantadora. El último, y más impactante detalle que había descubierto hacía poco: estaba descalzo. Jamás, durante todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, pensó que al chico le gustara pasearse tranquilamente con esas fachas, _como si no fuera la maldita cosa más hermosa y seductora del universo. _Era injusto, inconcebible y un completo dolor de cabeza. Porque, ¿cómo se suponía que se iba a concentrar en lo que estaba diciendo o en degustar la comida cuando tenía frente a él al banquete más apetitoso que se podría desear?

-No has respondido –apremió, alzando una ceja en una suave pero exigente actitud. Básicamente así era en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y fingir que no le gustaba ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance, así que simplemente sonrió y negó despacio.

-Pensaba de qué color tengo que comprar las camisetas para que no me las robes. O para que no se te vean mejor que a mí –Draco se echó a reír, abandonando su pose juguetonamente retadora y _benditos sean los dioses de la magia, _adentrándose en la habitación.

-Ahí tenemos un problema, porque es algo inevitable para mí –informó cortésmente-. ¿Esta era nueva? No recuerdo habértela visto antes –se detuvo a medio andar, quedándose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que Harry tenía por insistencia del propio Draco. Trató de esconder una sonrisa, algo que se tornaba especialmente difícil cuando lo veía actuar de esa forma.

-La compré durante mi última misión en Suecia.

-Ah, las dos semanas más largas de tu vida –rió ante ese comentario. Parte regocijo y parte incredulidad por la facilidad con que decía esas cosas.

Harry Potter tenía casi seis años de pertenecer al cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Y aunque al principio las misiones internacionales le habían parecido lo más atractivo y codiciable de su trabajo, durante los últimos meses había dejado de pedirlas tan frecuentemente. Sus compañeros y superiores creían que se debía a que había pasado la novedad y prefería evitar el ajetreo de los viajes. No los había contradicho, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su verdadera motivación tenía una sonrisa devastadora y un brillo adictivo en sus traviesos ojos grises. No obstante, el mes anterior se había visto obligado a aceptar una misión de dos semanas. La mayor cantidad de tiempo que había estado separado de Draco desde la primera vez que pasaran la noche juntos. Y aunque él lo dijera con ese tinte burlón, realmente habían sido días largos y agotadores. Una prueba de ello fue la apresurada nota que le envió todavía desde el Ministerio a los cinco minutos de regresar. Y algo debía significar que Draco se hubiese aparecido en su apartamento media hora después, aunque lo único que pudieron compartir esa noche fue un apretado abrazo.

-Vamos –insistió, tendiéndole la mano para alentarlo a abandonar su nido de sábanas. Harry aceptó el gesto sin objetar, aunque el rubio estaba muy equivocado si creía que eso significaba que iba a cooperar. Algo debía reconocer, y es que tampoco pareció muy sorprendido cuando utilizó el agarre para arrastrarlo a la cama consigo-. ¡Harry! –reprochó, medio incorporándose sobre su cuerpo, con el cabello despeinado de nuevo y una mueca falsamente censuradora.

-Lo siento, pero aún no estoy listo para salir de aquí y jugar al adulto responsable –Draco negó. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho y el mentón reposando sobre ellas, la apariencia tan cercana y relajada que proyectaba lo hicieron anhelar por veinteava vez –lo cual era mucho, considerando que no llevaba ni veinte minutos despierto– tener la libertad de quedarse así por el resto del día.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

-Puedo enviar una nota al cuartel diciendo que amanecí con viruela de Dragón.

-¿Por segunda vez en menos de tres meses? –arqueó una ceja. Y eso que Harry no le había comentado que su jefe no le creyó esa excusa y por eso fue que tuvo que aceptar la misión internacional.

-Tampoco estoy listo para que te vayas –añadió, brindándole un toque cariñoso en la nariz y siguiendo con la línea de su mandíbula.

-He pasado casi una semana aquí, mis padres empezarán a alegrarse de que al fin me mudé –Harry acompañó su risa unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio para no hablar más de la cuenta.

-¿Y eso sería tan malo? –Draco lo miró en silencio por algunos segundos, conmoción que aprovechó para atraerlo en un suave beso. Sonrió casi al instante, reconociendo que el Draco de las mañanas había aparecido. Aunque le encantaban ambos, le divertía de alguna manera percibir las dos facetas tan diferentes del chico. Porque el Draco de las noches era todo descontrol, pasión irrefrenable y fuego abrasador. Era el que jamás se conformaría con un beso ni lo dejaría ir sin alguna marca. En contraposición, el Draco de las mañanas era más contenido, era el que daba roces ligeros, el que disfrutaba de peinar sus cabellos y lo seducía con la inesperada dulzura de sus besos. El que estuviera loco por ambos debería ser un problema, aunque realmente no se sentía como uno.

-Harry… -llamó contra sus labios, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Seriamente, ¿cómo no iba a perder la cabeza si respondía a sus caricias de esa forma? Lo único racional en ese momento era seguir descendiendo por su espalda y entregándole besos suaves en la mandíbula.

-Harry… No –Draco escondió el rostro contra su hombro, jalándole lánguidamente la oreja como correctivo.

-Draco –suplicó por su parte, desistiendo de tocar más allá pero empujándolo más cerca para poder sentirlo mejor. Si tenía suerte, eso sería suficientemente persuasivo y…

-¿Cómo es posible que estés…? –interrogó con un bufido, que iba de la genuina sorpresa a la diversión.

-Es tu culpa.

-Será mi culpa pero es tu problema, porque no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-¡Draco! –lloriqueó, causando un resoplido de risa en el indolente chico.

-Nada de eso, Harry. No volveré a llegar tarde al trabajo por ti –el moreno emitió un sonidillo inconforme, presintiendo la inevitable y terrible separación, pese a que seguía disfrutando del calor y confortable peso de Draco sobre él-. Aunque creo que puedo ayudarte –quizás sus súplicas habían funcionado. Al menos pudo soñarlo por dos segundos, porque entonces la audaz y despiadada voz ronca de sus fantasías susurró contra su oído:- Snape en lencería de leopardo.

Ni siquiera notó en que momento apartó las manos de él, pero Draco consiguió escabullirse con éxito y corrió lejos antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la terrible imagen que se había formado en su mente.

-¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! –la malvada y solo un poco adorable risa del rubio hizo que fuera imposible aferrarse al enojo.

Inusual y ciertamente infame, pero la estrategia de Draco había funcionado como balde de agua fría. Esperaba que hubiera preparado el café y las crepas que tanto le gustaban, porque decirle eso en ayunas había sido cruel.

Cuando se hubo vestido con unos cómodos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta vieja –ya que acababa de ser despojado de su más reciente adquisición– pudo alcanzar al chico en la cocina. Estaba terminando de servir, aplicando lo que en opinión de cualquier persona sería una exagerada cantidad de chocolate líquido en unas crepas cuya única fruta era el kiwi. El plato frente a Draco se veía más colorido y menos chocolatoso, acompañado de fresas y moras.

-Sabes, hace quince segundos estaba listo para dejarte ir, pero ahora vuelve a ser difícil –obtuvo una hermosa sonrisa, acompañada del aroma a café recién hecho.

Se sentó a la mesa sin necesidad de invitación, disfrutando que sus piernas se tocaran mientras empezaban a comer en silencio. Había comprado esa ridícula mesa por una apuesta con Ron, pero le había tomado cariño desde el primer desayuno que compartió con Draco. Era un mueble solo para dos, con la superficie suficiente para un par de platos y poco más. Ni siquiera podía poner un florero o algo extra ahí. Sin embargo, eso ocasionaba que las piernas de la otra persona quedasen más cerca de lo usual. Podía ser incómodo con otros invitados, por lo que usualmente se sentaba de lado. Pero con su actual acompañante tenía el maravilloso efecto de que terminaban jugueteando, ya fuera al colocar los pies sobre el otro, con roces malintencionados o simplemente enredando sus extremidades para mantener algún tipo de contacto mientras comían.

-Pareces hambriento –señaló con una sonrisa, cortando con pulcritud su crepa. Harry prefería empezar por la fruta y luego se comía el resto. Y que ya hubiera llegado a la masa denotaba que realmente estaba famélico.

-Bueno, es normal ¿no? Ya que todo lo que haces es delicioso –acompañó el inocente halago con un sutil roce a su pierna. Draco negó, apuntándolo con el tenedor que acababa de limpiar con la lengua en un movimiento premeditado para desquiciarlo, nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no harás que vuelva a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Hoy tienes las pruebas finales, ¿verdad? –dijo más seriamente, dejando el coqueteo de lado.

Bastante alejado del trabajo de campo y misiones físicamente exigentes de Harry, el heredero Malfoy se había convertido en un renombrado maestro pocionista. Y aunque tenía una importante sociedad con su viejo amigo Blaise, había renunciado a una posición directiva, optando por participar donde –en sus palabras–estaba la acción: el área de desarrollo y verificación de nuevos productos. Esa era otra de las cosas que los separaba ocasionalmente, cuando se encontraba especialmente obsesionado con alguna fórmula. Había sido el caso de su último proyecto, una versión mejorada para tratar enfermedades mágicas en la sangre. Era algo muy importante y, por lo poco que entendía al respecto, muy complicado.

-Así es. Aunque no serán resultados inmediatos, sino que tendremos un período de observación de dos semanas. Si todo sale bien, empezaremos el año con buenas noticias –Harry correspondió a su gesto, recordando que efectivamente, apenas quedaban diez días para finalizar ese año. Uno en que había vivido cosas increíbles, de la mano de esa persona que tan inesperadamente se había hecho un lugar en su rutina y a la que cada vez era más difícil dejar de mirar. Fue por eso que notó el tenue suspiro y la pequeña arruga que apareció en su frente por escasos segundos.

-¿Te preocupa?

-Ah, es la típica expectativa. Me tranquilizo diciéndome que solo son distintas combinaciones de ingredientes, pero al final del día estamos experimentando con la salud de las personas.

-Lo harás bien –afirmó con convicción, volviendo a rozar su pantorrilla, aunque sin oscuras intenciones esa vez-. Te conozco y sé que prestas atención hasta al más mínimo detalle, seguramente tienes un par de planes de respaldo por cualquier complicación –Draco se encogió de hombros, pero el indicio de una sonrisa pareció confirmar sus palabras-. Lo sabía.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues enterrado entre montañas de papeleo y por eso quieres excusas para faltar al trabajo? –Harry degustó del último trozo de crepa con chocolate, relamiéndose los labios antes de contestar.

-Papeleo y casos inútiles, lastimosamente. Si vuelven a llamarnos porque algún mago ebrio expuso el secreto, tomaré una misión internacional –Draco se llevó una mano al pecho, simulando estar desolado.

-¡¿Te atreverías a hacernos eso?!

-Ya sé que rompería tu corazón, pero confía en que podremos superarlo –confortó, dándole unas palmadas en la mano. El rubio negó, con una mueca de profunda desazón.

-Olvida mi corazón, ¿quién me va a servir de sujeto de pruebas cuando nadie más se atreva? –eso terminó con la fachada de Harry, haciéndolo largarse a reír.

-Gracias por recordármelo, cariño. Me debes mi pago por probar esa poción para el enrojecimiento –la sonrisa que contempló en ese momento fue lo único que faltaba para que ese desayuno fuera perfecto.

-¿Y no fue suficiente pago lo que hice para causar el enrojecimiento?

-Eso no parece muy honesto, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez –Draco se vengó de su comentario con un ligero puntapié.

-¿De verdad estás considerando irte de nuevo? –interrogó, volviendo a atender la fruta remanente en su propio plato.

-No lo creo, especialmente con las festividades de los próximos días –el chico masticó despacio, limpiándose con la servilleta y volviendo a mirarlo directamente. Harry sabía que estaba por despedirse, por eso se dejó capturar por esos ojos tormentosos hasta que lo vio esbozar una suave sonrisa.

-Hablando de eso… Eh, bueno –Draco se removió un poco en su lugar, un comportamiento bastante inusual, teniendo en cuenta que lo caracterizaba su aura de confianza y que hacía unos segundos había lucido muy relajado-. Mis padres me pidieron que fuera a pasar la nochebuena con ellos, pero supongo que tú sueles ir con los Weasley. Si quieres…

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso –interrumpió, creyendo que buscaba excusarse por no poder reunirse ese viernes, como habían acostumbrado durante algunos meses-. Ve tranquilo con tus padres, nos podemos ver el día de navidad por la tarde.

-¿…sí? –inesperadamente, el rubio ladeó el rostro, alejando el plato hasta que tintineó contra el suyo, que ya estaba vacío-. Porque en realidad me refería a que… ya sabes, podría acompañarte. O tú podrías venir conmigo –la inusitada propuesta le hizo arquear las cejas. Harry tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a los padres de Draco. Aunque sabía que convivir con ellos ahora que estaban juntos sería lo más normal y apropiado, había algo que lo detenía.

-Eso es… una buena opción. Pero tendrá que ser otro día, Draco –se rascó la cabeza, consciente de la mirada confundida que le dirigía en ese momento-. La verdad es que no visito a los Weasley en nochebuena desde hace unos años.

-¿Entonces…?

-Digamos que tengo… planes. Pero si quieres, puedo…

-No es necesario, Harry –cortó con un leve ademán, volviendo a sonreírle con desenvoltura-. Será en otra ocasión.

-Bien, igualmente gracias por la invitación.

-Claro.

-¿Te ducharás antes de irte? –ofreció, buscando acariciarlo bajo la mesa, pero Draco ya se estaba incorporando.

-En realidad debería ir a cambiarme, tengo que llegar con tiempo suficiente a la empresa.

-De acuerdo, pero dime que vendrás ahora –pidió, llegando hasta él y tomándole de las manos. El chico sonrió de lado, echándose el cabello atrás con un movimiento fluido y encantador.

-He venido las últimas cinco noches.

-Vamos por un nuevo récord –propuso. Draco rió, apretándole los dedos y seguidamente adelantándose para besarle la comisura de la boca.

-Ya veremos, te enviaré una nota si tengo tiempo –intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Harry lo haló contra su cuerpo, besándole como si no hubiese pasado toda la noche aferrado a él.

-Ahora sí te puedes ir.

-Hasta luego, Harry –se despidió, marchando a la habitación.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, al mismo ritmo que su corazón pugnaba por correr tras él. Estuvo un rato en ese lugar, incluso después del característico sonido de la desaparición. Probablemente volverían a burlarse de él por llegar al trabajo con una sonrisa de imbécil enamorado, pero no podía renegar de ello. Solo le quedaba enfrentar el día esperando que Draco no enviara ninguna nota y simplemente volviera a aparecer ahí.

* * *

_"__Tengo algunos asuntos familiares que atender, nos vemos pronto. Feliz Navidad". _

Vio de refilón el papel mientras se ajustaba los guantes. Afuera caía una ligera nevada, ocasionando que incluso el interior de su departamento se sintiera muy frío, pese a haber activado los mismos encantamientos calentadores que usaba a diario. Por eso no había tenido ánimos de cocinar, conformándose con una sopa instantánea y una galleta salada. En el camino a la puerta se detuvo frente a la mesilla en que mantenía las fotos de sus padres, recientemente más cerca una de la otra debido al pequeño árbol de navidad que había colocado ahí. Harry nunca había sido muy entusiasta de las fechas, aun cuando los Weasley empezaron a incluirlo en su lista de regalos. Pero Draco había dicho que sería un buen toque para su hogar y realmente se divirtió decorándolo con minúsculas esferas junto a él. Pensar en Draco lo hizo contemplar el estuche plano y alargado al pie de su arbolito. Había esperado poder dárselo antes de nochebuena, pero el chico se había excusado los pasados días. No le había querido preguntar si algo salió mal con su último proyecto, dándole su espacio y esperando a que estuviese listo para compartirlo. En un impulso de último momento, Harry tomó el regalo y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. No vería a Draco esa noche, pero tenerlo de alguna forma lo hacía sentirlo cerca.

Salió de casa poco después, notando lo desolado que se veía el vecindario. No era de extrañarse, pues la mayoría de personas debían estar cenando en ese preciso instante. Disfrutó de caminar por las calles empedradas cubiertas de una delicada capa de nieve, no la suficiente para hacerlo resbalar pero sí para recordarle la primera vez que hizo ese recorrido. Su paseo tomó alrededor de media hora, durante la que pudo escuchar villancicos proviniendo de distintas casas, apreció los adornos y las luces en los porches, así como el alboroto en la iglesia. Era casi como ese día, se sentía así cada vez, yendo y viniendo en el tiempo. Atravesó la verja, pero a diferencia de aquella lejana noche, ahora sabía a donde dirigirse.

Lo primero fue verificar que estaba ahí solo. Después un rápido encantamiento para limpiar la nieve reciente y la escarcha más antigua. Entonces pudo ver sus nombres.

-Papá… Mamá –saludó, dando un profundo suspiro que llenó sus pulmones de olor a pino y algo más denso.

Le gustaba hablar con ellos, era algo que había empezado a hacer por insistencia de Hermione y que resultaba muy terapéutico. Lo hacía a veces en casa, cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo y se sentía solo. Frunció el ceño, porque curiosamente no podía recordar la última vez que lo hizo. Había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Draco… Eso le provocó una media sonrisa, contrarrestando el nudo en su garganta.

-Yo… Conocí a alguien. Bueno, no exactamente así, porque lo he conocido por trece años –comenzó a contar, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose un poco-. Pero antes él era una patada en el trasero y jamás lo habría considerado una opción. Emm…. Eso como que me hace sentirme identificado contigo, mamá. El asunto es… que nos encontramos por accidente en un bar. Fue algo muy tonto, realmente. Se acercó solo para burlarse de mí, pero de alguna forma terminamos divirtiéndonos juntos. De pronto todo el malhumor de mi día desapareció y lo estaba invitando a tomar un café en mi casa. Y lo demás… lo demás probablemente no debería contárselos –sonrió de nueva cuenta, sintiendo como sus lágrimas retrocedían al recordar ese día.

Draco, medio ebrio y ya sin su chaqueta, riéndose porque no era capaz de encestar en el basurero de su cocina. Harry, también con su buena cuota de alcohol, diciéndole que lo intentara. Él se volvería su lacayo si lo conseguía. ¿Su boca lo metió en problemas? Efectivamente, porque el chico lo logró al primer intento. Fue entonces, cuando su mandíbula casi tocaba el piso y Draco aplaudía por su victoria, que se arrepintió de sus comentarios descuidados. Pero no pagó su indiscreción de inmediato. No, eso ocurrió unas horas después, cuando el rubio se lo cobró de la forma más cruel: adueñándose de la última ración de Doritos que le quedaba. Fue desconsolador verlo degustar lentamente su chuchería favorita. Aunque sus sentimientos se tornaron mucho más positivos cuando Draco terminó de comer y con una malévola sonrisa le informó que solo había una forma en que Harry pudiera saborearlos, pero que seguramente no se atrevería. Y por supuesto que Harry se atrevió.

Todo eso le parecía un extraño e inusualmente hermoso sueño a la mañana siguiente. Una sensación que se transformó en satisfacción cuando al abrir los ojos contempló el maravilloso aspecto de recién levantado de Draco. Lo primero que lo había maravillado ese día fue que se quedara. Por lo que conocía de los famosos _ligues de una noche_, la mayoría de tipos se largaba tras un par de excusas apresuradas y de vestirse en un incómodo o confortable silencio (dependiendo de cómo hubiera sido el encuentro). Sin embargo, Draco no había partido en mitad de la noche, tampoco había corrido asustado cuando despertó a su lado. Lo que sí hizo fue decir suavemente: _"todavía me debes un café". _Harry se había levantado con una sonrisa, porque demonios que le llevaría la comida a la cama si lo pedía de esa forma. Pero no fue necesario, porque el somnoliento rubio lo siguió a la cocina poco después, presentándose ante él usando la camiseta que Harry había vestido el día anterior, en calzoncillos y nada más. Todo eso combinado había sido el detonante para que Harry se volviera asiduo a ese bar. Y para que siempre tuviera insuficientes reservas de Doritos.

-Él no es lo que yo hubiera esperado, ¿saben? –Concluyó, animándose a sentarse en el suelo húmedo frente a la tumba-. Tampoco es como yo pensaba que era. Y ahora que lo conozco mejor solo sé que… quiero eso. Me gusta tenerlo a mi lado y que nos turnemos para hacer el desayuno. Me gusta verlo usando mi ropa y sonriéndome desde la puerta. Me encanta escucharlo hablar sobre su trabajo, aunque no entienda una palabra, pero le apasiona tanto que simplemente no puedo dejar de verlo. Creo que lo único que me desquicia es no poder tenerlo solo para mí –sonrió una vez más, aunque sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse a medida que seguía hablando-. ¿Así era también para ustedes? ¿Bromeaban en la cocina y sonreían por cualquier tontería? ¿Sentían cualquier espacio más frío y desvaído después de haber estado ahí juntos? Porque me pasa… cada vez más seguido. Sé que estoy loco por él y tal vez estoy siendo optimista o intrépido, pero no me asusta sentirme así. Me gusta. Y lo más maravilloso e increíble al respecto, es que sé que él también se siente así. En unos días quizás tenga que reunirme con sus padres… Probablemente sea un desastre porque no tenemos las mismas costumbres y nuestra relación no siempre ha sido cordial, pero creo que es algo que quiero vivir. Hay muchas cosas que quiero vivir con él… -apretó los labios, dejando que las lágrimas finalmente terminaran de hacer su camino en silencio.

Seguramente sus padres también habían tenido muchos planes. ¿Cuántas cosas por vivir les habían quedado pendientes? Por vivir con él, por compartir entre ellos. ¿Cómo habrá sido aquella única navidad que pasaron como familia? ¿Cocinaron juntos? ¿Cuál fue el postre? ¿Tuvieron un árbol decorado en la estancia, luces de colores y tarjetas de buenos deseos? Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado preguntándose cosas, pero cuando volvió a ser consciente de su entorno fue porque escuchó pasos sobre la piedrilla. Entonces reconoció que tenía el rostro frío y el trasero entumecido.

-Vine con la esperanza de no encontrarte aquí solo –confesó la chica, cuyo cabello castaño estaba atrapado bajo un gorro de lana azul.

-Pero trajiste flores –apuntó, mirando con aprecio el arreglo de lirios y rosas.

-Igual iba a hacer el viaje –Harry aceptó las flores, colocándolas suavemente sobre la cripta. También aceptó la mano de Hermione, incorporándose antes de terminar con la retaguardia congelada. Casi podía escuchar las burlas y los regaños de Draco si eso sucediera.

-Gracias por venir –Hermione sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sujetándolo en silencio. Como lo había hecho los últimos ocho años en que habían coincidido ahí esa noche. La primera vez sin planearlo, aunque era justo decir que las navidades posteriores tampoco lo habían acordado. Harry no lo había organizado en el 98, pero de pronto se encontró incapaz de asistir al banquete en casa de los Weasley, desviándose del camino y dirigiéndose hacia allí. Hermione llegó poco después, para sostenerlo como hacía en ese momento.

Y eso volvió a pasar en el 99. También al año siguiente y el posterior a ese. Antes de notarlo, se había vuelto una especie de tradición acudir ahí para la nochebuena. Los Weasley lo sabían y respetaban su espacio, recibiéndolo con roles de canela cuando llegaba a visitarlos hasta la mañana siguiente para participar del intercambio de regalos. Únicamente Hermione lo acompañaba en esas noches, comprendiendo su nostalgia pero exhortándolo a regresar a casa cuando se hacía muy tarde o enfriaba demasiado.

-¿Por qué creíste que no estaría aquí? –inquirió tardíamente, pues su amiga jamás le había increpado por su forma de celebrar esa noche.

-Dije que no creí que estarías solo –Harry la miró de soslayo. Hermione parecía triste y cuando captó su inspección le dirigió una sonrisa resignada-. Dime, ¿Draco sabe dónde estás? –la pregunta lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo de nuevo.

Sus amigos estaban enterados de su relación prácticamente desde que inició, pues no le pareció que tuviera nada que esconder. Ocasionalmente le preguntaban por Draco, incluso Ron que al principio había sido un poco más reacio a hablar al respecto.

-Eh, le dije que tenía planes. De todas formas, él también debía atender algunos asuntos familiares –su respuesta no pareció convencerla, ya que siguió viéndolo en silencio y efectuó una pregunta más, conservando ese extraño tono decadente.

-Entonces… ¿estarán juntos para víspera de año nuevo?

-Uhm, realmente no lo hemos discutido. Bueno, él propuso que fuéramos a cenar con sus padres ahora. También me dio como opción acompañarme a la madriguera, pero… -Harry se acalló ante el gesto de Hermione, que parecía denotar profunda exasperación. Había cerrado los ojos, apuñado los labios y suspiró despacio. No creía que algo de lo que había dicho debiera tener ese efecto, pero obviamente estaba a punto de ser reprendido.

-Ustedes están saliendo, ¿verdad? –dijo tranquilamente, deshaciendo su abrazo y confrontándolo de frente.

-Sí, así es –afirmó. ¿Hermione había bebido algo del ponche especial de George antes de aparecer ahí? Porque estaba haciendo preguntas demasiado obvias y raras.

-¿Y Draco lo sabe? –siguió, aumentando su teoría del ponche. Y haciéndolo reír porque, ¿qué más podía hacer ante una interrogante tan absurda?

-¡Por supuesto! Pasa más tiempo en mi departamento que en casa de sus padres, salimos a divertirnos juntos y… el resto –resumió, porque no le pareció apropiado decir que se la pasaban encima del otro cada vez que tenían oportunidad-. ¿Cómo no va a saberlo?

-De verdad, en este punto de nuestras vidas esperaría no tener que explicar estas cosas –se quejó, pellizcándose la nariz, luciendo cada vez más exasperada-. Harry, lo suyo empezó como algo ocasional.

-Hermione, algo ocasional no dura siete meses –estipuló despacio, respondiendo a su tono falsamente paciente.

-Bien, ¿entonces debo asumir que en esos meses establecieron explícitamente que lo que comparten es una relación exclusiva? –la contempló en silencio, listo para responderle que sí e incluso presumir diciéndole el día exacto, no como Ron que siempre olvidaba su aniversario.

Sin embargo, el silencio se extendió más y más, hasta que simplemente lo hizo quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Harry?

Porque eh, no… Claro que habían tenido esa conversación. Draco sabía lo que sentía por él, eso era indiscutible. Harry siempre hacía lo posible por verlo, cedía ante sus caprichos, lo llevaba a sus lugares favoritos, hablaban hasta de las cosas más irrelevantes de sus vidas y, por supuesto, compartían mucha intimidad. Estaban en una relación, eso era así.

¿O no?

-Odio decirlo, pero… lo sospechaba –la voz de la chica se suavizó. Harry, todavía temiendo ser regañado, se animó a preguntar:

-¿Crees que él…? –bueno, no se animó. ¿Cómo iba a preguntar tranquilamente algo que lo estaba haciendo sentir tan intranquilo?

-Creo que deberías considerar seriamente ser franco con él sobre esto. El problema cuando una relación empieza como algo ocasional es que hay un período en que es normal y aceptado que veas a otras personas al mismo tiempo, por eso…

-¿Por qué querría ver a alguien más? –la interrumpió, incrédulo. Hermione lo observó en silencio y despacio, una conmovida sonrisa se apoderó de sus facciones.

-Sé que para ti es así, pero no es la norma. Y aunque estoy segura de que su relación ha seguido estrechándose en estos meses, lo que ha hecho que no te preocupes por ponerle una etiqueta… Pienso que tal vez Draco sí lo necesita, en especial después de esta noche.

-¿Qué? –ella volvió a suspirar y en esa ocasión la mirada castaña era de amonestación.

-Harry, el chico al que consideras tu novio te invitó a su casa a cenar con sus padres. Tú le dijiste que no, porque tenías otros planes. ¿Debo agregar más? Ah, sí. Ni siquiera le explicaste en qué consistían esos planes. Honestamente, no sé cómo no está molesto –tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle que no era necesario ser tan sarcástica al señalarle sus errores, pero ese último comentario lo hizo darle una nueva perspectiva a la ausencia de Draco los dos días anteriores.

-Oh por… Creo que está evitándome –reaccionó, contemplando suplicante a la chica como si ella pudiera negarlo y calmar sus crecientes temores-. De hecho, ese día ni siquiera quiso quedarse para tomar una ducha. Pensé que de verdad necesitaba llegar más temprano a la empresa y no le di mayor importancia. Pero estos días solo me ha enviado notas de dos líneas diciendo que no podría verme.

-Sí, eso suena a que está evitándote –corroboró, manteniendo una voz suave como si acabase de desbloquear su reserva extra de paciencia.

-¿Qué hago?

-No sé, ¿qué se te ocurre? –Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo se sentiría Draco en ese momento y en todas las potenciales cosas que había hecho mal en esos meses, como para reconocer la ironía en la voz de su amiga.

-Tengo que darle su regalo –y ahí estaba, una frase le había bastado para volver a aniquilar la paciencia de Hermione Granger.

-¿Cómo es que eso…? A ver, se supone que tienes que hacerle comprender tus sentimientos y…

-Hermione, confía en mí. Cuando vea su regalo comprenderá claramente lo que siento por él –afirmó, absolutamente decidido. Ella quiso objetar a ello, pero conocía la mirada decidida y confiable de su mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana en el intercambio, puedes decirle _feliz navidad _de mi parte.

-¿Qué?

-Te estás yendo a verlo ahora, ¿no? –presionó, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Harry afirmó, consciente de que ella tenía razón. Si existía una mínima posibilidad de que Draco estuviera molesto o triste, él tenía que acabar con ello de inmediato. No permitiría que pasara la nochebuena así.

De hecho, no quería pasar la nochebuena lejos de él.

-Sí.

-Bien –ella se acercó a darle un abrazo rápido. Harry volvió a sonreírle, porque jamás dejaría de estar en deuda con esa chica.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione –simplemente negó, permitiéndose mostrarle un último gesto de exasperación antes de desaparecer.

Se volvió una vez más hacia la piedra fría, cuyo arreglo floral ya tenía algunos copos de nieve.

-Deséenme suerte, ¿sí?

* * *

Las minúsculas virutas de papel verde en la esfera simulaban una ráfaga de viento, cubriendo la escena de una calle londinense. Evocando una noche de primavera, llevándolo de vuelta al día en que había andado en soledad buscando huir de su más reciente fracaso. Aunque su buen amigo Blaise había tratado de convencerlo que no era realmente uno, sino que estaban un paso más adelante para hallar la respuesta. Pero eso no evitó que se sintiera estancado, profundamente decaído. Era como si caminara en círculos, y lo peor era la voz en su mente que le decía que jamás podría lograrlo. Usualmente mandaba a callar a esa pequeña bestia, pero esa noche la escuchaba gritando y riéndose en su oído.

Al menos fue así hasta que lo vio.

Había decidido que se divertiría por su cuenta, haciendo un juego de bebida personal en que daría un trago cada vez que la insidiosa voz en su cabeza empezara a decirle estupideces. Con esa resolución entró a un bar muggle que no tenía nada de especial, a parte de ofrecer frutos secos con cada bebida. Y de tener una sección de juegos. Se debatía entre elegir una mesa para dos y probar suerte esa noche, o plantarse frente a la barra hasta que ya no tuviera buen equilibrio, pero entonces lo reconoció. Estaba al fondo del área de entretenimiento, más allá de las mesas de billar y la máquina de pinball. Parecía estar solo, con una jarra en su mano izquierda y un dardo en la otra. Ladeó el rostro, contemplando el gesto de concentración del famosísimo Harry Potter. Aparentemente, la fama no bastaba para acertar en el tablero. Bien, fastidiar un rato a su antiguo némesis podía satisfacer perfectamente sus ansias de distracción.

Tras ordenar una cerveza y al verificar que el moreno estaba ahí sin compañía, se acercó sigilosamente. El dardo rojo que acababa de tirar se clavó en el blanco, aunque bastante lejos del centro.

-Es un poco preocupante ver tu desempeño en algo tan sencillo. ¿Cómo se supone que atines bien otras cosas si un dardo te vence? –habló despacio, saboreando a continuación un trago de su bebida. Potter se giró a él con apariencia precavida, dándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza antes de sonreír a medias.

-El problema es que son muy pequeños y se desvían de su trayectoria –contestó tranquilamente, dejando su cerveza en una mesa contigua y agarrando una puñada más de dardos-. Mi _desempeño _es mejor cuando mis juguetes son más grandes –le tomó un par de segundos procesar la insólita réplica. Eso pareció divertir particularmente al hombre frente a él, que sonrió victorioso y siguió en lo suyo. Draco se vio obligado a reconocer que lo que él mismo había dicho podía prestarse a malas interpretaciones y ya enzarzado en ello, no vio motivo para no jugar con Potter un rato.

-Yo creo que la importancia está en los detalles –contradijo, también posicionando su bebida en la mesa y estirando la mano-. Solo es cuestión de… desearlo y ser directo –se relamió los labios, sujetando el dardo ligeramente y concentrándose por escasos segundos antes de lanzarlo. Tampoco acertó al centro, pero sí estuvo muchísimo más cerca que Potter.

-Quizás solo debo seguir intentando, ¿no? Supongo que la práctica hace que sea más sencillo.

-Mientras lo disfrutes, adelante –alentó, recuperado su cerveza y bebiendo lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Potter. Inexplicablemente, el hombre se echó a reír, alzando una ceja con los ojos brillantes.

-Ya en serio, Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí? A parte de tomarte mi trago, quiero decir –culminó con una sonrisa, una jodida sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando contempló cómo Draco se descolocaba al reconocer que se había equivocado de jarra.

-Uh, te invitaré a una –resolvió, reponiéndose orgullosamente.

-No necesitabas darme un beso indirecto, podías pedirlo y tal vez habría accedido –la manera en que se las arregló para decirlo tranquilamente, dejando en incógnita si se refería a la cerveza o al beso, lo hizo preguntarse si estaba siguiéndole el juego por diversión o por genuino interés.

-Lo tendré en mente en el futuro –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, buscando tantear el terreno-. Y sobre mis razones para estar aquí, pensé que podía apetecerte algo de compañía. Podría ser tu contendiente… o enseñarte algunos trucos –Potter falló al contener la risa, viendo el piso un segundo y después reconectando con su mirada.

-¿Presumes de ser hábil con las manos?

-No es presumir cuando es verdad.

-¿Y qué tendré que darte para que compartas esas habilidades? –Draco se encogió de hombros, con un premeditado sonido ronco que daba a entender que estaba pensándolo… entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué te parece invitar la próxima ronda?

Por supuesto que una ronda llevó a otra y cuando fue consciente, sus comentarios traviesos habían evolucionado a acciones. Y supo que podía ponerse peor –o mejor, en realidad– cuando, tras un rato "enseñándole" a tirar los dardos, (en que, siendo honesto, se había tratado más sobre estar parado –muy cerca– detrás de Potter y no tanto sobre el juego) el chico hizo un comentario mucho más audaz.

-Entonces, ¿te gustó lo que probaste de mí en esa cerveza? –a pesar de que no lo estaba viendo, Draco notó de soslayo un destello intrigante en los ojos verdes. Por eso, aprovechando su posición, apoyó el mentón contra su hombro y contestó con voz suave:

-No sabría decirlo. Había mucha cerveza y muy poco de ti.

-Uhm, creo que ya estoy demasiado ebrio para clavar esto en el lugar apropiado –comentó en cambio, bajando el brazo y jugueteando con el dardo entre sus dedos. Draco se cuestionó si había sido demasiado atrevido y finalmente lo había hecho desistir, pero esa posibilidad se esfumó ante lo siguiente que dijo el moreno:- Vamos, te invito a un café –su primera reacción fue preguntar si conocía algún establecimiento que atendiera casi a media noche, pero el calor de la palma de Potter contra su espalda lo condujo a efectuar una interrogante diferente:

-¿Vives cerca?

-Lo suficiente.

Nunca podría haber imaginado que abandonar ese pub en compañía de Potter lo llevaría a una de las noches más entretenidas e inolvidables de su vida. Desde un estúpido juego en la cocina con el que consiguió un nuevo lacayo, hasta unas chucherías muggles que le permitieron experimentar el _desempeño _del famoso Harry Potter. Ahí la fama tampoco tenía nada que ver, pero realmente no podía renegar o arrepentirse de lo ocurrido. Especialmente antes de caer rendido entre caricias, cuando reconoció que la maldita voz en su cabeza había estado callada toda esa noche. Dormirse en realidad había sido una sorpresa, porque usualmente no podía bajar la guardia en compañía de alguno de sus ligues. Lo habitual era esperar que la otra persona estuviera dormida o lo suficientemente somnolienta para agarrar sus cosas y largarse de ahí. Pero esa madrugada el calor de los brazos que lo rodeaban y la relajación en sus músculos agotados fueron suficientes para que se abandonara al sueño. Y para añadir algo más de novedad a tan inesperado encuentro: no fue él quien despertó primero unas horas más tarde. Fue el dueño de los dedos que gentilmente apartaban el cabello de su cara y delineaban su mandíbula. Muy tarde recordó que solía odiar que lo despertaran o que lo tocasen mientras dormía, porque su reacción esa mañana fue sonreír ante el tibio contacto. Una respuesta improvisada que trajo consigo un abrazo acogedor y un suave beso en su frente. Y él, que siempre había tachado de innecesarios y molestos los arrumacos después de una noche de sexo ocasional, de pronto se descubrió disfrutando de la reconfortante respiración contra su rostro y del susurro que le daba los buenos días. Irse rápidamente no parecía apropiado, por eso pidió un café.

Esa fue la primera vez que se apropió de una camiseta ajena. Lo hizo con el afán de molestarlo un poco y aligerar el ambiente, en caso que durante el desayuno se quedaran sin tema de conversación. Nuevamente fue incapaz de prever que lo que obtendría sería una mirada cargada de pasión y un comentario bastante subido de tono. Claro que sonrojarse a esas instancias parecía ridículo, pero tampoco se trataba de algo que pudiera contener. La risa de Harry y una charla amena fue lo que compartieron en la pequeña cocina. Y cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, el moreno no soltó una incómoda o desesperada invitación. Lo que sí hizo fue darle un ardiente beso y una atrevida palmada en el trasero.

_La pasé bien contigo, pero no voy a rogarte. _Eso fue lo que leyó de su comportamiento, la razón que lo tuvo sonriendo un par de días y que lo animó a visitar ese sencillo bar de nuevo. Probablemente no había mejor forma para describir esa noche que decir que desde que sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder. Y a diferencia de la primera vez, consiguió quedarse despierto hasta que el otro chico se durmió frente a él. La visión de Harry, con el cabello oscuro muy despeinado y la sábana escasamente cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo, le advirtió que estaba empezando a caminar por un sendero peligroso. Era sencillo dar la espalda a alguien atractivo pero que al abrir la boca arruinaba todo el encanto. ¿Renunciar a alguien que lo entretenía igualmente en la cama y fuera de ella? Lo más sensato sería huir. Y de hecho, iba a hacerlo. Al menos ese era el plan, pero en el instante en que empezó a escabullirse el fuerte brazo de Harry lo rodeó y su nariz se hundió en su nuca, causándole una llamarada de calor en el pecho y en el rostro.

Quedarse esa noche sí fue una decisión. Una de la que le hubiera gustado arrepentirse, pero no tuvo tiempo para eso cuando volvió a ser despertado, esa vez con besos juguetones en sus parpados y caricias en su espalda. No diría que fue por esos arrumacos mañaneros, por la comida o por las camisetas –que cada vez se multiplicaban más en su armario– pero se volvió asiduo a ese genérico bar muggle. Desde antes de entrar sabía lo que estaba buscando y por la forma en que Harry sonreía al verlo llegar, sabía que iba a conseguirlo. Un encuentro que se repite varias veces. Una reunión ocasional que se vuelve algo premeditado.

_Te estás poniendo la soga al cuello y vas a quedarte sin aire. _Eso le repetía la incansable voz en su cabeza. Y la mandaba a callar una y otra vez, aun cuando empezó a sospechar que quizás tenía razón y él era un necio al hacerse el sordo. Pero cada intento por alejarse de Harry terminaba con él diciéndose que no había motivo para apresurar las cosas. El día que el chico no estuviera ahí o que no lo invitase a tomar un café, Draco sabría aceptarlo perfectamente y no volvería a ese bar. Salvo que eso no pasó. Y lo que sí ocurrió un día fue que Harry le propuso cenar en otro lado. Y él aceptó. Entonces el conocido pub dejó de ser el único sitio de encuentro. Ocasionalmente Draco también empezó a preparar el desayuno y cuando Harry comenzó a llamarlo _cariño_, –algo que en otros labios habría rechazado por ser ridículo e inadmisible– simplemente respondió con una sonrisa ladeada y siguió con la conversación.

Aunque le gustara jugar al necio, Draco se daba cuenta de las cosas. Y lo que la fastidiosa voz de su cabeza le había advertido, era su realidad en esa fría noche de diciembre. Lo sabía desde antes, por supuesto. Pero la indeseada confirmación se había dado unos días atrás, cuando la invitación que tanto le había costado verbalizar fuera rechazada en un segundo.

_Tenías razón, maldita. Tengo la soga al cuello, estoy sin aire. Y él tiene el otro extremo. _

-¿Draco? –la agradable voz de su madre lo rescató de sus temores. Dejó en paz la bola de cristal y asegurándose de que su aspecto fuera pulcro como siempre, fue a abrir-. La cena está lista –informó, sonriendo con aplomo.

-Vamos, entonces –resolvió, ofreciéndole el brazo. Narcissa aceptó su invitación, sujetándose de él mientras hacían su camino hacia el comedor principal.

Muchos años atrás, esa estancia habría estado repleta de gente. Comida cara por doquier, música y cantidades impensables de hipocresía. Todo eso había acabado con la guerra. Todavía organizaban fiestas de vez en cuando, pero las noches especiales eran para compartir en familia.

-No me dijiste si debía poner un lugar más. Preferí estar preparada –contestó a su mirada confundida, cuando se encontró con cuatro manteles en la mesa.

-Lo siento, pero… No esperamos a nadie más.

-Entiendo.

-En ese caso, podemos iniciar el banquete –afortunadamente, su padre prefería zanjar ese tipo de tópicos. A su resolución, las ensaladas propias de la época aparecieron en el centro y él mismo empezó a servirlas. Contrario a lo que muchos habrían imaginado, a Lucius le gustaba hacerlo, colocando las porciones apropiadas sin hacer uso de la magia.

-Te ves cansado, hijo. Creí entender que tu último proyecto marchaba perfectamente –su madre habló desde el otro lado de la mesa, aceptando con una sonrisa el plato que le ofrecía su esposo.

-Sí, es… Va todo muy bien. Todo el equipo está alerta a posibles complicaciones, pero los pronósticos son favorables.

-Enhorabuena, querido.

-En ese caso, podemos aprovechar la fiesta de año nuevo para hacer el anuncio –Draco se llevó una cucharada de ensalada de manzana a la boca, evitando responder de inmediato. Su padre era muy práctico y propio para esas cosas, pero sus planes para año nuevo eran un tema espinoso en ese momento-. ¿O te parece que es muy precipitado?

-Considero que es apropiado, teniendo en cuenta el ánimo festivo y la trascendencia del desarrollo de esa poción en particular –Narcissa llenó el silencio meditabundo de su hijo, obsequiándole una mirada de preocupación que pasó desapercibida para el joven-. Aunque probablemente no sea correcto hacer tal anuncio si el maestro pocionista está ausente.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? –cuestionó, negando ante sus inquietudes y tratando de atender a la charla de sus padres.

-¿No tienes otros planes para la fecha?

-No… No creo –Draco volvió a agachar la mirada, porque parecía que esa noche todo estaba destinado para recordarle su indeterminada relación con Harry.

Porque él podía manejar el rechazo cuando era directo e irrebatible. Pero no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar cuando había sido rechazado pero al mismo tiempo no. Porque Harry no estaba ahí, pero se suponía que se encontrarían al día siguiente. Y lo desbalanceaba, porque había creído entender la relación que compartían, sin importarle que no tuviera un título o una etiqueta establecida. Bueno, al parecer seguía siendo un experto en el arte de mentirse a sí mismo. Ese limbo inicial de coquetear y pasarla bien sin hablar de compromisos empezaba a acercarlo más al infierno que al paraíso. Pero dejar su orgullo de lado y demandar por explicaciones no…

-Draco –regresó abruptamente a la conversación, atendiendo a la voz contundente de su padre-. Tu madre te hizo una pregunta.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Te sientes mal, querido? –inquirió con amabilidad, haciéndolo sentir culpable por estar perturbando la atmosfera de la cena familiar. Aún más al notar que sus padres ya habían terminado la ensalada y debían estar esperándolo a él, que no había hecho más que revolver la comida en su plato.

-Un poco, sí.

-¿Quieres contarnos qué pasó?

-No es nada importante –soltó el tenedor, limpiándose los dedos en la servilleta-. Pueden servir la cena –igual de efectiva que una orden de su padre, los platillos desaparecieron en el acto.

-No estarías así si no fuera importante –volteó impresionado ante las palabras de Lucius. Sujetaba su copa de vino blanco con elegancia, conservando una postura correcta en que únicamente sus ojos delataban cierto malestar-. Probablemente creas que no lo entiendo, pero lo hago. Y me parece sumamente irrespetuoso y fuera de lugar que estés ahí luciendo tan decaído cuando deberías estar luchando por lo que quieres. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que acordamos hace años?

-Papá…

-No tienes que forzarte a estar aquí, hijo –añadió su madre, con una sonrisa afable-. Es cierto que esta es una noche para la familia, pero eso no se limita a quienes comparten tu misma sangre.

El eco en sus pensamientos se acalló en ese momento, permitiéndole comprender las palabras de sus padres. Negó de inmediato, incrédulo.

-No me siento obligado a estar aquí, mamá. Tampoco hay otro lugar en que quisiera estar –_mentiroso. _Suspiró determinado y añadió en un tono más bajo:- En realidad, yo… -su atropellada explicación fue interrumpida por la aparición de uno de los elfos. La vieja criatura hizo una reverencia ante sus amos, restregando nerviosamente sus manos arrugadas contra su uniforme verde.

-Disculpen la intromisión, amos. Hay un visitante no anunciado que pide ver al señor Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quién…?

-Se presentó como el señor Harry Potter, señor –hizo una reverencia más, aunque Draco no prestó mayor atención. Sería imposible cuando un chispazo eléctrico corría por sus venas.

-No es educado hacer esperar a los invitados, hijo –instruyó su madre. Contempló a sus progenitores, a la sonrisa comprensiva de Narcissa y el gesto aburrido de Lucius.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Permiso –salió sin apresurar el paso. Al menos mientras estuvo frente a sus padres.

Porque entonces empezó a trotar hasta la puerta de entrada, donde los elfos habían dejado esperando al chico. Dio un suspiro contenido al abrir la puerta, revelando la cautivante imagen de Harry. No sabía si lo confrontaría suavemente, con un toque de molestia o con indiferencia, pero perdió la oportunidad de decidir cuándo repasó su aspecto. Debía llevar algún tiempo expuesto al exterior, porque tenía una tenue capa de nieve en la coronilla y los mechones oscuros estaban húmedos de las puntas. También tenía la nariz roja y los labios pálidos. Salvo sus ojos esmeralda, que parecían concentrar la luz del sol incluso en una noche tan gélida.

-Draco –susurró, relamiéndose los resecos labios.

-Tú… ¿qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin gorro en plena nevada? –se encontró reprendiéndolo, jalándolo de la manga del abrigo para que entrara-. Al menos recordaste usar guantes. Ven, lo que sea que quieras decirme será en el salón mientras te calientas en… -Draco ya se había dado la vuelta, listo para guiarlo a la habitación más cálida de la casa, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Harry se abrazó a su espalda. Fue una de las sensaciones más contradictorias de su vida, porque quería huir del chico y su cuerpo frío; pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse ahí por siempre.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar, pero temí que no quisieras verme y yo no podía pasar una noche más lejos de ti –el rubio tragó saliva, consciente de que estaba sonrojándose. Después de todo, estaba en el recibidor de su casa, con Harry hablándole al oído y rozando suavemente la piel detrás de su oreja.

-Harry… De verdad tienes que calentarte un poco –replicó, negándose a mostrar de más el estado deplorable en que terminaba tras un par de frases-. Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Espérame ahí, iré a buscar una toalla.

-No tardes –pidió. Sus labios estaban fríos al besar su mejilla y Draco fue incapaz de hacer más que asentir.

El viaje al armario de la ropa y de regreso al salón fue insuficiente para poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus posibles planes de acción para afrontar la presencia de Harry ahí. Porque verlo sentado en la alfombra, con sus manos desnudas cerca del fuego y ya sin el abrigo no debió ser tan hermoso, pero lo era. Harry era hermoso y ni siquiera parecía consciente de ello.

-Tienes el cabello húmedo –explicó, ofreciéndole la toalla que el chico se negó a aceptar.

-¿Lo haces por mí? –solicitó, abriendo los brazos para él. Era esa facilidad para atraerlo de las formas más sencillas y espontaneas que lo tenían con la soga atada. Pero eso no importaba mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo y empezaba a secar los oscuros mechones, entreteniéndose más de la cuenta cuando se percató de los suspiros satisfechos del chico. Era imposible prolongarlo por siempre y todavía tenían una conversación pendiente. Recordar ese detalle lo llevó a dejar la toalla a un lado, antes de bajarse de su cómodo asiento. Algo que Harry obviamente evitó, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda de Draco y empujándolo de regreso contra su cuerpo-. En el camino venía pensando en qué podría decirte, porque no quiero complicarlo más, así que decidí que lo más sencillo es lo más apropiado.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y prendándose de su mirada. El tono de Harry indicaba que era un momento serio, pero su cercanía le impedía sentir temor o ansiedad por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Me encantas, Draco. Desde la primera noche, desde la primera vez que te vi usando mi ropa. Probablemente debimos tener esta conversación antes, pero todo parecía muy claro para mí… Tú eres lo más preciado que tengo –declaró sin titubeos, acariciando despacio la parte baja de su espalda-. Lo has sido durante algún tiempo y espero que dure mucho más. Y si crees que es necesario ponerle un nombre, diré que estaría encantado de poder llamarte mi amor –supo que se había saltado demasiados parpadeos cuando sintió los ojos vidriosos-. Uh. Claro, si es que tú lo quieres también –rió por lo bajo, consiguiendo que Harry le besara la comisura de la boca-. ¡Es por eso! Desde que te escuché reír así supe que te quería para mí.

-Creo que he sido tuyo desde esa noche en tu cocina –se atrevió a decir con voz ronca, replicando su audacia y besando con delicadeza su mentón.

-¿Desde que me convertí en tu lacayo? –rieron juntos, Draco acercándose más para robarle un inocente roce de labios.

-Eres más que eso, Harry. Mucho más –susurró, permitiéndose decir todo lo que había callado por miedo a estar yendo demasiado lejos.

-¿Un mayordomo? –rió de nuevo, demorándose más en el siguiente beso.

-Prueba otra vez.

-Creo que no me importa el título, mientras te tenga solo para mí –afirmó, succionando suavemente su labio inferior-. Porque todo lo que soy ya es tuyo.

Draco no necesitaba más declaraciones para terminar de perder la cabeza y entregarle todos los besos que ese codicioso Gryffindor demandase. Era mentira, no había ninguna soga alrededor de su cuello. Había dos brazos prestos para sostenerlo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-Sé que todavía es temprano, pero me gustaría darte tu regalo –Draco, que había estado a punto de dormirse entre las amorosas caricias de Harry y la confortable calidez proveniente de la chimenea, se tomó al menos diez segundos para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Te habías dormido?

-Claro que no –aseguró dignamente, pero la sonrisa socarrona del hombre le informó que no le creía. Y que tenía el atrevimiento de considerarlo adorable-. ¿Me compraste algo?

-Por supuesto. Permíteme –pidió, tomándole la mano. No sospechó de sus intenciones hasta que lo vio quitarle la varita y convocar con ella el olvidado abrigo-. Aquí está –Harry le regresó su instrumento mágico y tras una rápida búsqueda extrajo una cajita negra alargada-. Espero que te guste, lo conseguí en Suecia cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ti –como si no acabara de hacer una escandalosa declaración, puso en sus manos el frío estuche. Draco no lo intentó, pero seguramente habría sido difícil tratar de recordar la última vez que se sintió tan feliz y ansioso al abrir un regalo de navidad. Porque todo lo que había obtenido hasta el momento eran cosas que ya esperaba o que no necesitaba. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de recibir ya era su artículo favorito y ni siquiera lo había visto.

En ausencia de papel de envoltorio, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue empujar un botoncito para abrirlo. Sobre una cama de terciopelo, descansaba un brazalete color plata con un delicado patrón de piedras verdes. Draco tomó la joya entre sus dedos, notando que el diseño conducía hasta el centro, a una piedra principal que unificaba el color verde con el gris. A partir de ahí la hilera cambiaba a esa otra tonalidad.

-Esto es… precioso –dijo en voz baja, ante la atenta mirada de Harry. Jamás pensó que su primer regalo sería algo tan delicado y exquisito.

-¿Puedo? –asintió una vez, entregándole el brazalete y ofreciendo su mano. Que le ajustara perfectamente ni siquiera le sorprendió. Aunque sí lo tomó desprevenido que el chico lo contemplara con una sonrisa antes de arremangarse un poco el jersey que usaba.

-¿Eso es…? –rió incrédulo, admirando una joya idéntica en la muñeca del joven.

-Espera, que no es todo –indicó, y contra todo pronóstico y lógica, besó la gema central. Casi al instante, Draco percibió cómo su propia prenda emanaba un agradable calorcillo-. Están conectadas. Así la próxima vez que estemos separados, podré enviarte besos desde donde sea que esté –si hacía rato había sentido que podría deshacerse de felicidad, en ese momento creyó que la sonrisa le quedaría tatuada en el rostro-. Aunque estando aquí puedo hacerlo directamente –concluyó, ofreciéndole una mirada maliciosa y brindándole un afectuoso beso en la parte interior de la muñeca.

-También tengo algo para ti –reveló torpemente. Aunque se sentía dichoso al saber que tenía a Harry solo para él, realmente no había estado preparado para escucharlo diciendo todas esas cosas. Así que antes de que su cerebro hiciera cortocircuito y le permitiera acceder a actos que no eran apropiados en casa de sus padres, Draco se las arregló para convocar el obsequio que había mantenido celosamente en la mesa de noche de su habitación-. Es una tontería… Pero también lo compré en esos días que estuviste lejos –admitió, empujando el obsequio contra su pecho antes de arrepentirse de ello. Harry rió por su brusquedad y le robó un beso mientras jugueteaba con el moño rojo de su regalo.

-Estoy seguro de que me encantará –afirmó, con un brillo infantil en los ojos esmeralda a medida que rompía el envoltorio y se abría paso hasta la sencilla caja de cartón. Ese gesto de dicha inocente se volvió aún más cegador cuando extrajo la pequeña bola de cristal.

-Sé que es sencillo, pero… Ah, se ve como una ráfaga de viento si lo agitas –instruyó entre impropios titubeos, cubriendo su mano y animándolo a que lo intentara. Harry rió encantado, sus ojos estrechándose a medida que las virutas verdes caían alrededor de la escena.

-Draco, ¿acaso es la calle del _Enchanté_? –murmuró. Obviamente no había tardado en reconocer ese paraje.

-Bueno, es donde todo empezó. Me pareció apropiado –dijo a su vez, también hablando en murmullos sin notarlo.

-Es perfecto.

-En realidad… -sacudió la varita de nuevo, porque si se daba ocasión de pensar en ello, se retractaría. Harry esperó con un chispazo de curiosidad reflejado en sus cálidos irises, algo que se acentuó cuando vio el objeto que volaba hasta su mano-. También tiene una gemela. Y cuando mueves una… -finalizó la explicación revolviéndola suavemente. De verdad no le parecía que fuera algo muy único, pero la risa de su chico cuando vio las virutas arremolinándose en su esfera sin necesidad de tocarla indicaba todo lo contrario-. Así cuando estés lejos y pienses en mí, lo sabré –se animó a agregar. Era estúpido sentirse tan cohibido con él, cuando antes le había dicho cosas peores. Claro que hay una sutil pero importantísima diferencia entre coquetear descaradamente con alguien y dejar de manifiesto tus sentimientos.

-Lo sabrás de esta forma y también cuando venga corriendo a tu puerta –informó, volviendo a moverla, como si no se cansara de ver las motitas cayendo desordenadas en el interior-. Muchas gracias, amor.

-Harry… -musitó. No sabía si intentaba reprenderlo por estar abusando de los privilegios de los redefinidos términos de su relación o porque era injusto que lo llamara así tan naturalmente.

-Me pasaría la noche entera escuchándote decir mi nombre –declaró sin reparos, besándole los nudillos una vez y esbozando una inusitada sonrisa tímida-. Pero ¿te molestaría que sea en el sillón? Todavía me duele el trasero por haber estado sentado sobre la nieve.

-Ah, claro –Draco se incorporó de inmediato, tendiéndole la mano. Estaba siendo un pésimo anfitrión al estar usando a su invitado como asiento, pero la conversación había sido demasiado envolvente para reparar en ese detalle-. Eh, ¿por qué estuviste sentado en la nieve? –la sonrisa de Harry cambió en ese momento. Conservaba cierto tinte infantil, pero más del tipo nostálgico. Y supo que estaba por descubrir a qué se debía cuando lo vio guardar su regalo en la caja y dejarlo a un lado.

-Ven aquí, hay algo que… me gustaría contarte –asintió de inmediato, también dejando en la mesita su esfera. Lo que no esperaba fue que al sentarse junto a él, Harry se le tiraría encima.

-Hey…-dijo simplemente, inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante el comportamiento del chico.

-¿Podrías… uh, sostenerme mientras lo hago?

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo –afirmó, tratando de moverse para que Harry tuviera suficiente espacio a su lado. Cuando se hubo acomodado contra su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y tras juguetear con sus dedos por unos momentos, suspiró y retomó la palabra:

-Hace unos años, durante la guerra… -era sin dudas el inicio de una historia delicada, algo de lo que evidentemente no acostumbraba hablar. Draco dejó de simplemente abrazarlo y llevó la mano a los oscuros cabellos, que a pesar de estar secos seguían helados-. Una serie de cosas nos llevaron a visitar el valle de Godric. Era un día muy frío, nevaba y… fue hasta que estuvimos ahí que nos dimos cuenta que era nochebuena. Había luz en todas las casas, cantos en la iglesia y decoraciones por doquier. Solo estaba con Hermione esa vez y de pronto pasamos frente al cementerio. Recuerdo haberle preguntado si creía que la tumba de mis padres estaría ahí –percibió como su garganta se estrechaba, imaginando la añoranza y desesperación que había acompañado a Harry esa noche-. Decidimos entrar y después de un rato la encontré. Estaba cubierta de nieve, pero vi sus nombres. Fue la primera vez que estuve allí –se acalló por un momento, abrazándose más estrechamente a él. Draco le dio un prolongado beso en la coronilla, animándolo a continuar, pero también dejándole saber que estaba bien si no quería seguir, no se lo reprocharía. Empezaba a entender mejor la significancia especial de ese día para él. Sin embargo, parecía que lo que necesitaba el chico era compartir esa parte de su historia, de su vida-. Hermione… Ella creó un lindo arreglo de flores y me abrazó mientras miraba la lápida en silencio. Extrañamente me sentí muy cerca de ellos. Por eso al año siguiente acudí de nuevo a ese lugar. No fue premeditado, tampoco esperaba que Hermione volviera a acompañarme, pero pasó. Y siguió siendo así cada año –asintió, internamente agradecido de que Harry tuviera amigos que no lo dejaran sucumbir a la soledad y la tristeza-. También hoy.

-Estuviste con ellos –comprendió, hablando en medio de un suspiro. Sentía una pesadez en su pecho que no tenía nada que ver con la cabeza de Harry apoyada contra él. Porque mientras la mayoría de personas tenían una cena amena, mientras el mismo Draco había estado ignorando la conversación con sus padres… Su novio, la persona que tanto quería, había estado solo en medio de un panteón.

-Sí… Es una tradición de navidad algo trémula, ¿no? –fracasó en su intento de aligerar el ambiente al terminar con un sollozo.

-Es igual de válida que cualquier otra –tranquilizó, sujetándolo más cerca de su cuerpo. Draco no sabía lo que buscaba, probablemente entregarle más que su calor. Decirle con los latidos de su corazón que todo estaría bien-. Gracias por compartirlo.

-En realidad, hoy fue bueno –sorbió por la nariz, riendo quedo tras aclararse la garganta-. Aunque fue la primera vez que Hermione se presentó ahí solo para regañarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ella no aprueba que hagas eso?

-No, ella siempre lo ha entendido. Lo que no aprobaba fue que estuviera ahí solo. Me preguntó sobre ti, sobre nosotros… E introdujo algo de sentido común en mí –Draco aguardó, asombrado. La inesperada presencia de Harry y su consecuente declaración de amor le habían impedido preguntarse realmente sobre las razones tras su proceder. Indudablemente, el chico tenía amigos que lo apoyaban en todo. Y eso parecía incluirlo a él. Resultaba nuevo, pero le agradaba eso.

-Qué bien que siempre la has escuchado.

-No siempre, pero tenía que hacerlo esta vez –dejó de juguetear con sus dedos, contentándose con entrelazarlos. Sus manos ya no estaban frías y el contacto se sentía increíblemente correcto, como había sido desde el primer día-. Así que, ya que no piensas que es trémulo o extravagante… ¿me acompañarías el año que viene? –Draco tragó saliva, experimentando reiteradamente una ráfaga de calidez y bienestar que solo ese hombre parecía capaz de convocar.

-Por supuesto que sí –Harry exhaló contra su pecho ante su pronta respuesta y se sintió realmente maravilloso, porque estaba seguro de que el chico sonreía.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse en ese apacible silencio por el resto de la noche, pero su novio volvió a moverse, alzando el rostro con el brillo infantil que auguraba que iba a decir algo potencialmente censurable.

-¿Todavía está vigente la invitación a cenar con tus padres?

-¿No has comido nada?

-Um –suspiró, pero se abstuvo de regañarlo en esa ocasión. No, en esa noche lo único que pudo ofrecerle fue un beso suave y amorosas caricias para eliminar el rastro de lágrimas frías en sus mejillas.

-Vamos, tal vez lleguemos a tiempo del postre –Harry se sentó, tenía el gesto asustado de un chiquillo pillado a media travesura.

-¿Interrumpí tu cena familiar? –Draco se echó a reír, porque esas reacciones espontaneas y el gesto enfurruñado que las siguió eran lo que lo tenían prendado de él. Alguien que muchas veces podía ser caótico, alguien que tenía un lado solitario, alguien que también tenía facetas muy juguetonas y cautivantes. Le encantaba cada parte y amaba el todo.

Más allá del hermoso brazalete que adornaba su muñeca, tenerlo a su lado era el mejor regalo de navidad, más cercano a ser un milagro. Eso lo llevó a prometerse a sí mismo que atesoraría a Harry esa noche, y el resto de festividades que pasaría a su lado.

* * *

Cuando el reloj alcanzó las doce y las campanadas resonaron por la mansión Malfoy, Harry estaba en la nieve de nuevo. Pero a diferencia de unas horas atrás, se encontraba sosteniéndose el estómago mientras reía. Al salir de su departamento jamás habría podido imaginar que recibiría la navidad de esa forma, justo después de compartir una agradable velada en compañía de la familia de su, _maldita sea que nunca se cansaría de decirlo, _novio. Se sintió un poco culpable cuando se presentó ante ellos, vistiendo de forma casual y excusándose por haber llegado mientras cenaban. No obstante, lo que recibió en ese momento fue la sonrisa de bienvenida de Narcissa invitándolos a unirse a la mesa para continuar con el banquete. Los padres de Draco realmente los habían esperado. Y Lucius ni siquiera lucía irritado por ello. Todos sabían que las presentaciones sobraban, por lo que de inmediato pasaron a ponerse al día. Harry habló sobre su trabajo en el cuartel, sobre sus actividades fuera de él y escuchó sobre la vida cotidiana de los Malfoy. El silencio nunca se hizo presente a la mesa y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era la hora del postre. Y Draco y él estaban riendo mientras veían el pastel con crema batida y recordaban sucesos que sería muy inapropiado comentar frente a los padres del rubio. Fue en ese momento, cuando le dio un empujón juguetón bajo la mesa y volvió a ver el frente, que captó una de las furtivas miradas compartidas por el matrimonio. Había visto ese gesto antes, aunque fue en la madriguera, específicamente entre Molly y Arthur cuando Ron y Hermione empezaban a salir. Obviamente Lucius no bromeó al respecto como lo hubiera hecho el patriarca Weasley, aunque sí asintió hacia ellos y propuso un brindis por poder compartir una cena agradable y pacífica. Narcissa sí fue más expresiva, sonriéndole con calidez e invitándolo a quedarse por el resto de la noche. Aceptó a medias, porque definitivamente quería seguir junto a Draco todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero también quería asistir a la madriguera por la mañana.

Después del banquete volvieron al salón, donde prestamente apareció un servicio de té y bocadillos. No sabía si su chico preferiría mantener las distancias, aunque era obvio que sus padres estaban al tanto de su relación, pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron de inmediato cuando se sentó junto a él en el mismo sillón en que habían estado hacía rato y tomó su mano mientras seguían hablando sobre temas variados. Fue entonces que surgió la idea de salir al nevado patio frontal de la mansión, cuando Harry comentó que nunca hizo un hombre de nieve durante su infancia. Draco pareció tomarse muy seriamente eso y le dijo que lo cambiarían de inmediato. Convocó rápidamente unos guantes y un abrigo, y minutos después estaban fuera. Lucius y Narcissa se acomodaron en el porche, observando de lejos su intento de hacer un muñeco. Algo que no llegaron a concretar porque a media labor Harry le lanzó una bola de nieve a su chico, este respondió y de pronto dio inicio una ineludible persecución. Misma que finalizó cuando Draco le dio alcance y ambos rodaron sobre la nieve.

Ahí había estado durante el último minuto, riendo a un paso de él, contemplando embelesado el arrebol en las pálidas mejillas y el cabello despeinado de su novio. Sabía que se acercaba la hora en que muchas personas pedían deseos, pero ¿qué más podría pedir si ya tenía cuánto quería al alcance de su mano? La nostalgia que lo había acompañado esos años seguía presente en su corazón, pero la soledad había sido reemplazada por dicha. Sonrió todavía más al darse cuenta de eso, encontrándose con los hechizantes ojos grises. Era navidad y Harry se sentía terriblemente dichoso, agradecido con la vida, con el destino, con el universo, _con los bares y sus zonas de entretenimiento. _¿Podría suceder algo que hiciera su felicidad todavía más intensa? Creía que no, pero las siguientes palabras de Draco lo consiguieron:

-Quédate conmigo esta noche –Harry se mordisqueó el labio, abriendo los brazos para él. Y cuando el rubio chocó contra su cuerpo, supo que había una sola respuesta posible para eso.

-Tendré que irme temprano.

-Si es que te dejo –amenazó juguetón, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano enguantada. Harry volvió a sonreír, acercándose sin malicia y besándole la fría nariz.

-Feliz Navidad, amor –dijo hasta ese momento. Draco sonrió de lado, peinándole el cabello hacia atrás con ternura.

-Feliz Navidad, cariño –Harry no sabía si los Malfoy seguían en el porche, pero de pronto dejó de importarle.

Y por la forma en que su novio le devolvió el beso, parecía que tampoco a él, o quizás simplemente se había olvidado de ellos. Entonces se le ocurrió que podría aceptar una nueva tradición de navidad. Una que involucrase a Draco y besos en la nieve.

* * *

-Feliz Navidad, querido –decía simultáneamente Narcissa, aproximándose a su esposo para darle un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

-Se van a resfriar si siguen ahí –contestó distraídamente, dejando que la cortina se cerrase cuando vio cómo su hijo se lanzaba sobre Potter.

-Pero se van a resfriar juntos –replicó su esposa. No entendió la sonrisa de satisfacción de la mujer, aunque en cierta medida comprendió el trasfondo de tan extraña declaración.

-Así serán las navidades a partir de ahora –vislumbró, alejándose de la ventana y sentándose junto a ella.

-Así serán.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **tengo que admitir que me emocioné mucho al escribir este fic, específicamente en la parte en que Harry habla de sus padres. Quería retratar la nostalgia de las fiestas, pero también lo bonito que es reconocer que siempre llegan nuevas personas a alegrar tu vida. Tenía tres palabras en mente para esta historia: sexy, fluffy and cozy. Está de más decir que amé escribirlo. Es mi OS más largo y me encanta. Espero que a ustedes también.

No estoy segura de cuando volveré, ando algo dispersa estos días. Pero me alegra haber compartido este año con un fandom tan genial. Gracias por esos 225 favs y 218 follows. Mis mejores deseos para todos, ¡felices fiestas!

Allyselle.


End file.
